


Sick Day

by TheMageRebellion



Series: OTP: I need a pilot [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, Tumblr Prompt, ft. bb-8 as a corgi, i'm always a slut for sick fics, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMageRebellion/pseuds/TheMageRebellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@by-another-name requested a stormpilot sick fic.</p>
<p>Finn takes care of Poe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write a sequel. I just had to. ;)

            When Finn’s phone buzzed, he creaked open an eye to glance at the clock. The large red numbers loudly proclaimed it was half past seven—quite early for his winter break standards. He groaned and rolled onto his back, snatching the phone from the bedside table and tapping in his code.

            He felt a large grin break across his face when he saw the message was from Poe.

            **Poe: Morning gorgeous** **:)**

            Finn desperately tried to ignore the backflips and summersaults his stomach did in response to Poe’s daily good morning text. It wasn’t like this was a new thing—they’d known each other for a year and had been dating for five months of that time.

            **Finn: Morning c;**

            He sat up and ran a hand through is short hair. He still had two hours before Poe was to pick him up for their date (they were going to the museum of aeronautics), so he had time to make himself some coffee before getting ready.

            Finn was _not_ a morning person. Until he had his morning coffee he was typically grumpy (unlike his usual cheery self) and refused to work on anything before the caffeine kicked in.

            He had just started to prep the coffee maker when his phone buzzed again.

            **Poe: Is it alright if we go out another day? Not feeling well rn :(**

Finn felt his heart skip a few beats out of concern. His mind began to race: Was he okay? How sick was he? Did he need medicine? Did he need someone to drive him to the doctor?

            **Finn: DON’T MOVE I’M ON MY WAY BABE**

He abandoned the coffee and rushed into his room, throwing on jeans and a t-shirt. _No way I’m leaving him by himself,_ Finn thought, knowing full well Poe would still try to work on his engineering homework despite being sick. As he threw on a sweatshirt his phone buzzed.

            **Poe: Nooooooooo i don’t wanna get u sick too**

**Finn: Too bad I’m on my way**

* * *

           

            Poe rarely got sick. For whatever reason flu season typically avoided him, and the common cold for him was at most just three days of the sniffles. He was, almost always, the pinnacle of health.

            So that made his sudden bout of the flu even worse—chills, hot flashes, occasionally puking his guts up, unable to do more than curl up on his couch under a fuzzy blanket. It also didn’t help that he and Finn were supposed to go on a date later that day; he’d been looking forward to going to the aerospace museum for the last week and a half. He’d tried to reign in his bitter disappointment, but it swelled in his chest like a balloon.

            _Stupid traitor immune system,_ he thought with a _humph_ , curling deeper into the blanket.

            Poe’s corgi, BB, was laying on the opposite end of the couch, intelligent brown eyes staring sternly at him as though to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid.

            _Him and Finn both,_ he thought. A small grin broke across his face.

            It didn’t surprise him that Finn wanted to come over to make sure he was alright—that was just who he was as a person. Finn was just so _kind_ it shocked Poe when they initially met in the local café they both frequented. Since then he’d grown accustomed to Finn constantly fretting over whether he got enough sleep or if he had eaten breakfast. But at the same time he relished the idea of someone caring so damn _much_ about him as he did for them.

            There came the sound of the door unlocking (he’d given Finn an extra key a month after they’d started dating), and BB launched himself off the couch to welcome Finn.

            “Hey, buddy!” Finn said as he shut the door. BB was probably running about his legs, stumpy tail wagging in excitement.

            Poe sat up slightly and grinned. “Hey,” he said weakly.

            Finn was carrying a Panera bag and Poe’s mouth watered. “I got you tomato soup,” he replied with his beautifully lopsided grin.

            “You spoil me,” Poe murmured, sitting up fully and wrapping the blanket tightly around his shoulders. “Can we watch a movie, too?”

            “Sure.” Finn knelt in front of him and pressed the back of his hand to Poe’s forehead. “You’ve got a bit of a fever.”

            Poe nodded, grabbing the cup of tomato soup out of the bag and popping the lid off as Finn walked into the bathroom to get the Tylenol.

            They ate in silence after Poe took the medicine, shoulder to shoulder as they watched Poe’s favorite film, _The Martian._

            When Poe had finished he set down the cup and spoon, resting his head on Finn’s shoulder as another bout of chills overtook him.

            He didn’t know he’d fallen asleep until he woke up in Finn’s arms, head resting just above his heart. He could hear every beat—a steady thumping lullaby—and he tried to match his breathing with Finn’s.

            He felt Finn’s hand carding through is hair and he risked a glance up at his boyfriend. Finn’s dark chocolate eyes were full of nothing but tender kindness, a small smile on his full lips. “You were snoring,” he said with a hint of laughter.

            “I was not!” Poe argued indignantly.

            “You were,” Finn retorted. “It was adorable.”

            Poe scowled.

            They were silent for several moments before Poe whispered, “Thank you for staying with me.”

            “Anytime,” Finn replied, pressing a kiss into his sleep-tousled hair.

            _Never let me go,_ Poe thought, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are life <3


End file.
